


It Matters How This Ends (Because What If I Never Love Again)

by KissingWhiteLies



Series: Songs Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, I really don't know what the hell this is I hope yall like it, I wanted more Roman in this but I was like 'eh', Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Patton literally is tryna love Logan and Logan is all "yikes", Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic Relationships, Please Don't Kill Me, Virgil is ready to box Logan it's fine, poor Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWhiteLies/pseuds/KissingWhiteLies
Summary: When Patton woke up the next morning, he was in the warm embrace of Logan, he turned around so he could face him, he kissed his lips softly. Tears came to his eyes, "So this is how it ends?" He questioned to no one but himself running his hands through Logan's hair.





	It Matters How This Ends (Because What If I Never Love Again)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like, sad patton :(  
> Title is from the song, All I ask - Adele  
> follow me on tumblr: @sanders-soft-sides  
> kiss, kiss

"Logan," Patton whined as he rubbed his eyes, "Come back to bed," He held his hand out looking over at Logan who had begun buttoning his shirt, sighing turning around to look at Patton.  
"I can't, you know that Pat," He said sternly, he turned back towards Pattons mirror, "I have to get home, feed the cat, and go to work," He said as he buttoned the last button before looking around for his tie, "Have you seen my tie, Patton?"  
Patton rolled his eyes, he always had some excuse to leave him after they done the do, even during the weekends he had to do something, "No," He answered standing up throwing the covers off him.  
Patton found the tie, underneath him, "Here," He threw the tie at Logan (who didn't catch it).  
Once Logan was fully dressed he headed towards Patton's door, he had forgotten something, he quickly ran back over to him, "Hey, I'll be over tonight, promise," He promised, Patton puckered his lips, they kissed fleetingly and then he bolted for the door and without even turning around he left leaving Patton, sweet, sweet, Patton alone.  
Logan and Patton have been friends since the Homecoming of their senior year, Patton was voted for homecoming king, and a tradition at their high school was that the king and queen were allowed to pick someone to dance with, then each other, and little birdy (his best friend, Roman) told him that Logan had a crush on him and so, he danced with Logan, turns out Roman was very, very wrong but it was still a good night to remember.  
Logan and Patton had gotten into a bad thing called 'friends with benefits' or 'fuck buddies' it had happened one drunken night- that neither can really remember- but from what they can remember from it is that they had slept together, and it was good sex don't get Patton wrong it was really, really good, but he wanted more, and Logan? Patton was a sex doll (probably nicer put in Logan's words) to Logan and Patton wasn't very shocked but yeah he had wished they were more than just friends who fuck all the time.  
Patton had a roommate, who he'd vent to all the time and he got it, his name is Virgil. "Hey, Virge," Patton said as he walked down the steps (he was off today- it was Friday and Virgil worked night shifts).  
"I saw Logan just a couple of minutes ago, you guys fucked again didn't you?" Patton rose his eyebrows.  
"Weeeellll-"  
"Patton! That's so bad! You cannot keep doing this to yourself! He is so toxic for you," Patton went to get himself a bowl of cereal and some tea.  
"I know!" He sighed putting his head on the counter, "I just-"  
"You love him, I know,"  
He sighed pouring the marshmallow filled cereal into the red ceramic bowl. "Its just ugh, Virgil, you don't even- I- He's just so sweet when he speaks to me, and then he's great in-"  
"Spare me the details," He held up his hands, "I've been telling you this," He rolls his eyes, "Tell. Him. The." He looked him dead in the eyes, "Truth!"  
Patton stuffed his spoonful of cereal in his face, "It tears me apart that I can't tell him the truth," He shook his head, "I wish I could with all my heart- lying is..."  
"I know, the bane of you're existence but-"  
"Yeah okay, I know! I will! He said he was going over tonight,"  
"Gross!" He had a look of disgust on his face his face scrunched up, "I have the night off and I have to listen to... That!" He frowned causing Patton to laugh.  
"I'm not going to... You know," He makes a motion with his hand, "I'm just going to uh... Talk to him, you know?"  
Virgil looked up, "You always say that! It's gonna be a bad interaction, seriously dude,"  
"Virge," He looks over at him with serious eyes, "I will, I promise,"  
He rolls his eyes, "You're going to get manipulated by him and then you guys are going to sleep together, again," Virgil said as he picked up his bowl and put it into the sink.  
-  
A knock came at Virgils and Patton's front door they both looked at each other their eyes wide as they stared at each other, Patton grabbed a pillow and threw it at Virgil, "He's here! Shoo!" He said before quickly going over to the front door, Virgil got up and ran down the hall and to the left straight into his room.  
"Hi," Logan said as he opened the door.  
"Hey- Hey, um, come in,"  
"I brought Chinese food," He said with a small smile.  
"Oh, fun," Patton was never this awkward but he wanted to be serious, serious for Patton wasn't really a good thing.  
"What's wrong, Pat?" Logan put down the Chinese food Patton looked over at him with a lame smile.  
"Hm?" He shook his head, "Nothing I just-"  
"You just what, Pat?"  
"C'mon lets go eat,"  
"No, seriously Patton what is wrong? Why aren't you feeling mmm satisfactory? Good? Yeah, why aren't you feeling good?"  
"I just," Patton went and turned on the lights, "Which is mine?" He asked reaching for the food.  
"The orange chicken and chow mein," Patton grabbed it out of the bag, "Now seriously, what is corrupting your happiness?"  
Patton put his food down, "We need to talk, Logan,"  
"What about?"  
"About us..." Patton gestured between the two of them.  
"What about us, Patton?"  
"We can't keep doing what we're doing," Patton scooted back from Logan with a frown, "Logan I am..." Patton teared up, "In love with you," Logan had a confused look on his face.  
"What do you mean you're in love with me? I-"  
"I mean, I love you more than just a... A best friend or an uh... friends with benefits relationship," Patton looked down as he listened to Logan talk.  
"Oh... Pat," He had his heart, "Patton, I- I don't know what to say, Patton, you are amazing and so many other great words but I'm afraid-"  
"You don't feel the same way, I- I know," Patton kept his head down not wanting to Logan see that he is upset, not wanting Logan to see the tears running down his cheeks.  
Logan ran a hand through his hair, "I-I should go," He stood up quickly.  
"Wait, Lo," Patton looked up at the man he was deeply in love with, tears in his eyes, "Please, stay, just one last time,"  
Logan hesitated, taking a deep breath, he didn't want to hurt Patton even more but he wanted Patton and him to have a good last time, "Yeah, okay," Logan took a few quick strides across the room before sitting down on the couch next to him, he leaned into Patton's face, putting his hands right on his cheeks, leaning forward his hot breath and Patton's hot breath tangling, he kissed him softly their lips melting together like butter. Patton grabbed Logan's polo shirt pulling him impossibly closer.  
Meanwhile, in Virgil's room, he could hear everything happing his heart wrenched for Patton, all he wanted was Patton's happiness that's all he deserved in his life. He could hear the smack of the lips and their breathing, he had heard the whole conversation, oh dear poor Patton.  
Logan's shirt was already off and he had slowly made it on top of Patton kissing down his neck stopping at his shirt.  
-  
When Patton woke up the next morning, he was in the warm embrace of Logan, he turned around so he could face him, he kissed his lips softly. Tears came to his eyes, "So this is how it ends?" He questioned to no one but himself running his hands through Logan's hair.  
Little did Patton know, Logan was indeed awake and he heard Patton but he couldn't bring himself to say anything because the truth is, he didn't love Patton in the way he loved Logan.


End file.
